In Love: Let it go
by Saori-Luna
Summary: A small present for all the amazing people I met in this fandom. #KeeptheOutlawQueenFaith. Chapter one: English version Capítulo dos: Versión en español
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. **I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. They all belong to Kisis and Horowitz!

* * *

**IN LOVE**

**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

**VI. Regina &amp; Robin: Let it go**

* * *

Regina woke up with a huge backache. It was expected, after all her vault wasn't planned to be comfortable.

She looked around, and, he was there, right next to her, sleeping.

She couldn't help to smile. So that is how it feel to wake up next to you soulmate.

Last night, she had let everything go, and she had let herself to dream about a perfect future, but on sunlight all the troubles had come back to her mind, and she couldn't stop thinking that maybe this had been a mistake.

Since the day she had run away from the tavern.

And then as soon as the guilt came into your heart, he shined

On Green pixie dust way

She could listen Tink's voice inside her head: "pixie dust never lies"

She had to believe, she had to have hope (she also could listen to Snow now)

She had to keep the faith

Because he was her happy ending.

She knew it now.

Because she truly, truly, loved him

* * *

_He woke up with a tiny backache. He was used to sleep in uncomfortable places, and this vault wasn't the worst place he had slept._

_She wasn't next to him, and he could listen to her in the other room, probably dressing up._

_Last night had been amazing, and probably he wouldn't be able to thank enough to Will Scarlet for that._

_It was just a Little step, but sometimes you need a Little push to go to get your dreams._

_And she was his._

_She was perfection, truly, stunning in every way._

_And he was know totally aware of her feelings for her._

_This wasn't a crush, or a second chance._

_This was True Love._

_And he will have to fight for it._

_And he will do it._

_Until the day their happy ending will arrive._

_Because everything was about timing._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **"In love" is a drabble collection of ships from different fandoms, my favorite ones. It's really a small present for all the amazing people I met, and a thank you for all the time I've spent reading on 2014. An special thanks to SweetieR, happy holidays my friend!

The soundtrack for this collection is "You are in love", from the album "1989" of the amazing Taylor Swift!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, sino a Kisis y Horowitz.

* * *

**ENAMORADOS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

**VI. Robin y Regina: Dejándose llevar**

* * *

Regina despertó con un enorme dolor de espalda. Era de esperarse, ya que una bóveda no era planeada con el fin de ser cómoda.

Miró a su alrededor, hasta encontrarle, profundamente dormido, junto a ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír; así que así era como se sentía el despertar junto a tu alma gemela.

La noche anterior, ella había dejado salir todo, y se había permitido soñar con un futuro perfecto: pero con la luz del día, todos los problemas habían regresado a su cabeza, y no podía evitar pensar que tal vez todo había sido un error.

Desde el mismo momento en que había salido huyendo de esa taberna.

Y entonces, cuando la culpa había comenzado a aparecer en su corazón, él brilló.

Con ese brillo verde tan propio del polvo de hadas.

Y la voz de Tink sonó claramente en su mente: El polvo de hadas nunca miente.

Ella tenía que creer, y tenía que tener esperanza (escuchando también a Snow)

Ella tenía que mantener la fe.

Porque él era su final feliz.

Ahora lo sabía.

Porque ella real, realmente, lo amaba.

* * *

_Él despertó con un ligero dolor de espalda. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir en lugares incómodos, y la bóveda no era ni de lejos el lugar más incómodo en el que hubiera dormido._

_Ella no estaba a su lado, pero él podía escucharla en la habitación de al lado, probablemente vistiéndose._

_La noche anterior había sido increíble, y probablemente él nunca terminaría de agradecerle a Will Scarlet por eso._

_Había sido sólo un pequeño paso, pero algunas veces uno necesitaba de un pequeño empujón para salir a alcanzar tus sueños._

_Y ella era el suyo._

_Ella simplemente era perfecta, impresionante en todas las formas_

_Y ahora, él estaba plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos por ella._

_Esto no era un enamoramiento pasajero, tampoco una segunda oportunidad._

_Esto era Amor Verdadero._

_Y él tendría que pelear por eso._

_Y él lo iba a hacer._

_Hasta el día en que su final feliz llegara._

_Porque todo era cuestión de tiempo._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Estas historias nacen del más profundo deseo de expresar mis agradecimientos a todas esas maravillosas personas que he conocido a través del fandom. El problema comenzó al notar cuantos fandoms frecuento y cuántas maravillosas personas he conocido. Sin embargo, la solución comenzó cuando identifiqué lo que tenemos en común, y es el ship. Soy una shipper, y las relaciones personales siempre son el punto central para que me vuelva fanática de algo.

"Enamorados" es una cadena de momentos que tienen como banda sonora la canción "You are in love", del álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift, sobre ese maravilloso momento en que notas que estás enamorad . Los invito a escucharla!


End file.
